If I Should Die Before You Wake
by Flutemelody
Summary: Bella is dying when she meets the mystery Edward Cullen. During her stay at the hospital, she becomes close to him. But Edward has a secret. He can save her from her own death. Only problem? He's wouldn't change her to do it. Bella/Edward
1. Prologue

So I'm betting at this moment everyone is killing me in their minds or saying "NO ANOTHER STORY! GOD MELODY, GET DONE WITH ONE OF YOUR OTHERS ONES BEFORE STARTING ANOTHER. UGH!" But I'm have the worst writer block for Beating the odds. So anyways, lets get done to the point of this story.

Bella is dying from cancer and during her time at the hospital, she meets Edward Cullen. But Edward has a secret. He can save her from death, but the only promble is that he wouldn't do it.

* * *

**Prologue**

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep.  
If I should die before I wake,  
I pray the Lord my soul to take.

"Give me one reason!" Bella cried weakly. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew Edward could hear her even if she was on the other of the room. "Just one."

"I'm not going to end your life for you," He hissed in her ear. "I'm not going to damn you. Not this at least." Bella felt one of his cold hands ran through her hair.

"Do you not get it, Edward? I'm--" She snapped at him, but unable to finish because she had gone into a coughing fit. "I'm already dying. By this time tomorrow, I'll be dead." The truth was that Dr. Carlisle had told them that Bella had only 12 hours to live, at the most.

"And that's the way you want it?" She asked him in a weak voice. "You just going to let me die, knowing you could have saved me at any point through all of this." She reached up and pushed his hand a way from her hair.

"Its not that easy," Said Edward reaching forward to brush back a piece of hair that had escaped her ponytail. Bella cringed back from his touch.

"Please, please don't touch me," She begged him. Although it shattered what remained of his cold still heart, he dropped his hand from mid-air. "You don't know what your asking for Bella!" He told her. "The pain is so unbearable--" Bella cut him off with a weak snort.

"Couldn't be any worst than what I'm going through right now." She growled at him. She closed her eyes and sighed.. "And to think, all this time, you could had saved me from all the pain." Edward tighten his jaw by slamming his teeth together. She was playing on what was left of Edward and he knew it.

"Bella, I can't. I wouldn't stop." He muttered. Bella give him a weak smile.

"Maybe you will, when death comes for me." Said Bella going into another round of coughing. Anyone who looked at her now knew it wouldn't be long till the end came for her.

Her liver had failed at this point and poison was now swimming through her, killing her slowly. Her bones was breaking by a simple touch.

Then she said something he had told her when they had first met. Something that would be to painful for Edward to hear. " The hardest thing in this life is to live in it." A smile played at her lips, but didn't reach her eyes. "Death is peaceful, easy."

If Edward could had cried he would had. He knew what those words meant. She was giving up, she wasn't going to fight anymore. But why should she? She ask for one thing from him and he wouldn't give it to her.

"Don't you give up Bella, you keep fighting. Please for me Bella!" Bella shook her head at him. She was sick of promising to fight when he wouldn't fight for her.

"Its to late Edward, you had your change to save me and you didn't. Now its my time to leave this world. Edward, I..." Bella breathed out her last breath, then all was silent before Dr. Carlisle rushed in. He was to fast to pass as a human at this point.

"Its up to you son," said Dr. Carlisle. "Do we save her or do we let her go?" Edward hung his head low. "Edward, you have to pick now." Edward just shook his head.

* * *

Author note;

So what do ya'll think so far? Yes I left you hanging and yes you'll be hanging for awhile. Cause now I have to go back in do the background of the story.

PLEASE REVIEW! *gets down and begs!*


	2. When Did Strom Begin

**Author note: Okay so I made Jacob human in this. He will not be a werewolf. Sorry. Also I been wanting to do a story in third point of view for ever, but wasn't sure how to pull it off. Am I'm doing okay with it? By the way, I have really suck grammar so please forgive that.**

**By the way; Can anyone tell me the hidden meaning be hide the title? I'll give you a hide. Got to do with Edward.**

* * *

"What you mean she has cancer?" Charlie yelled into the phone. Bella just stared at him with wide eyes as he talked to the doctors. _He couldn't mean me could he?_ She thought. "She's only 17!" Her father yelled into the phone. "She when for a daily check-up and now you telling me she has leukemia?" Bella eyes misted over at the word leukemia. This couldn't be happening. Not after what happened to Seth.

"They want you to go check in to the hospital tomorrow after lunch," Charlie told Bella after he had hung up the phone with the doctor. Bella just nodded, her thoughts four years away. "Bella?" Charlie waved his hand in front of her. Bella shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Yea dad?" She answered him. He let out a sigh. "Bella I know your scared and after what happened to Seth I don't blame you." Her father started. Bella jumped up from the table making Sue her Dad's second wife look up at her. "Bella," She scowled at her. "I'm going to my room," Bella called as she raced up the stairs.

In her room, Bella let the memories of her step-brother fill her.

"_Bella, I scared" Seth gripped her hand as the doctor told them the news. Seth had leukemia. Bella patted his knee. " I know Seth, but I'll be here for you. All the way." She promised him._

"_His heart failing him," Charlie had told them two month after they been told the news. "The doctor is giving him two more hours to live." Bella jumped up from her place in the doctor office and raced to her brother. By the time she got there his heart had failed him and they was pulling a sheet over his head. Bella broke down into tears. Seth was only 11 at the time of his death._

"_I broke the only promise I had give him! I told him I would be there for him and I broke it." She cried to her best friend Jacob. "I wasn't there when he died." _

Bella let out a yelp when her phone when off breaking her thoughts of her dead brother.

"Hello?" Bella sniffed into her phone.

"Bella?" Bella heard Jacob voice through the phone. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Nothing gets passed you," She muttered to him. Jacob let out a snort. "Bella what's wrong?" Bella let out a sigh and told him about her having cancer and the doctors wanting her to check into the hospital tomorrow. "I'm going with you, I want to be with you." Bella told him that she wanted him to be with her.

"Do you need anything else?" The nurse asked Bella as she got into her new bed for the time being. Bella just shook her head. The nurse nodded with a smile and left. "The doctor will be in here short to talk about the treatments." She called over her shoulder.

"You got a nice view," Jacob commented to her as he looked out her window.

"Yea, of the rain." Bella rolled her eyes. Jake let out a laughed and walked back to her. He sat down in the seat that was open next to her bed. "Where's Charlie?" He asked her.

"Getting Sue and himself some coffee." She had begged them not to come but Charlie wouldn't hear of it.

"So did they tell you where the cancer was? With Seth it was in his heart right?" Bella nodded. Jacob was the only one Bella could take about Seth without crying. "Beside his heart, it attacked it at the end causing it to stop. And no, they haven't told me anything." Jacob grabbed her hand. "You're going to fight this, Bella. You will beat this. I know you and you will not go down without a fight." Jacob smiled at her and Bella grinned back.

"Now that's what I like to hear," A voice from the door of Bella's room. They turned to see a young looking doctor with golden hair and honey looking eyes. "I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. How are you feeling Isabella?" He asked her.

"Bella," She corrected him. "And scared to tell you the truth." Jacob squeezed her hand. Carlisle smiled her.

"Its okay to be scared, Bella. We all get scared. Now have you been feeling tried or hurting anywhere?" Bella raised her eyebrows. "To come to think about it, I have been tried. But I just passed it off being a teen." Carlisle nodded. "And have you been feeling any pain?" Bella nodded and pointed to her sides. "That's why I when for a check up. At first I passed it off as um women things, but when it didn't go away I knew it wasn't that." Bella blushed.

"Well I would like to run some test and then well see what we find, but first I want to get some blood work done." Bella made a face. "I hate needles." She winced and Carlisle smiled kindly at her. "Its okay, I promise it wouldn't hurt that much." With that he left.

"You wouldn't leave me during the blood work will you?" Bella asked Jacob. "I'll be here, always." He kissed her forehead. "I love you," He muttered to her. Bella grinned at her best friend

"So we have the all the test we want and we know where your cancer is." Carlisle told her as he walked about into the room after supper. Bella raised her head from where she had been reading. Jacob stood up and walked over her side. Carlisle sighed.

"Bella I'm just going to be straightforward with you," Bella sucked in air. "The cancer already spared to far and the chance of you living through this is about 15 percent."

* * *

**Author note: We'll be seeing Edward next. =] Until next time, toodles.**

**Review? Please! =] I would give you thousand of hugs and Jacob forehead kisses if I could!**


End file.
